Nuits Saines
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: It's passionate, it's animalistic, it's all they have. She is his and he is hers and in a strange sort of way, they complete each other. A slightly fluffy Mikasa/Levi drabble


**1/15/17**

 **I read this over this morning and was appalled by the numerous mistakes. Really what was I thinking putting that sort of thing out for people to read. So just tidying up!**

* * *

Pale, slender hands wound around his neck, locking tightly together in a mockery of a desperate prayer. Short, blunt, nails scrapped rather harshly against his scalp and tangled in his dark locks. Sharp grey eyes surveyed the plump milky mounds displayed before him, appreciating how they moved with every breath she took, and he nipped playfully at a rosy bud. He received a sharp intake for his efforts and he felt himself swell slightly with masculine pride.

Their pace was fast and erratic, the headboard jerked noisily and occasionally slammed against the wall. He was unsure where he began and she ended so tangled they were in each other's presence. Her gasps and moans were hot in his ear and he gripped her toned, smooth legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He slammed into her over and over; enjoying every sensation, every noise she made, the sound of their flesh slamming together in a frenzied and passionate rush.

Call him crass, but in his opinion there had yet to be a better sound to exist.

He thrust once more, hitting that sweet, sweet spot and she arched beautifully; moaning his name repeatedly in a voice that was like velvet to his ears. He couldn't help but take the time to admire her form as she collapsed backwards onto the bed in a breathless heap. Her dark hair was splayed out gracefully against the pillow, charcoal eyes hooded and dilated and framed by long, thick lashes.

"You're beautiful." He stated. It was an undeniable fact. She eyed him neutrally from her place below him. He smirked cruelly.

"And you're mine." She narrowed her eyes at him, reaching over to the bedside table and plucking a cigarette from its pack. She fiddled with it momentarily before lighting and inhaling slowly. He gazed at her intently and scowled at her as she slowly blew the smoke in his face.

"What a filthy habit, you should quit."

"I only do it when you're around." She answered coolly.

"Right, you never would have wanted your precious Jaeger to see such a filthy side of you."

"Levi." She bit out warningly.

"Mikasa." He enunciated mockingly. They eyed each other like two predators facing off, neither willing to back down first. Such was the nature of their relationship. A constant fight for dominance. While most relationships relied on a give and take system, their's was a constant state of taking. They were greedy, always frantically searching for something in each other they weren't even sure existed. Finally, when their eyes burned from the intensity of their stares, they both sighed in unison.

"Love exists doesn't it? I mean, we were in love once, weren't we?" She asked, uncharacteristically soft. Levi felt his gaze soften marginally, only for her it seemed. Somehow it was always for her. His strong hand crept up to brush her hair away and cup her face. His thumb brushed over her chin once, a soothing gesture he supposed. He never really knew why he did half the things he did for her.

"With each other or with other people Mikasa?" He asked quietly. Her dark eyes met his, her usual confident and unwavering stare replaced with a sort of uncertainty.

"I don't know." She answered. His hand trailed lazily down to her waist, resting comfortably there as he leaned down and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. She didn't press back.

"I'd like to think so." He replied when he finally pulled away. Her lips tasted like honey to him. She sighed.

"You'd rather be holding someone else." Mikasa whispered. For a moment, he saw caramel blonde instead of inky tresses. Amber pools of light instead of deep obsidian depths. The sun instead of the moon.

"Who's to say?" He rested his forehead against hers, intently watching her every expression. Rare as it was, he hated when she played these sort of games.

"Me."

"Well you'd rather be blowing smoke in someone else's face." He shot back almost lazily. He wasn't accusing her, but he did want to know what her point was in bringing all of this up. She didn't say anything, choosing to instead examine the faint traces of blue in his sharp eyes. What she was looking for he couldn't say.

"It's been six years Mikasa." He began. Mikasa remained silent, her gaze sliding down to stare at his nose.

"They are dead." He stated firmly. Her eyes slipped to his lips. When he received no response once again, he gently grabbed both sides of her face. He hated not having her full attention.

"You are my wife." Her eyes finally met his again and she studied him keenly. She sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot this evening.

"You really irritate me." She said.

"You say the sweetest things darling." He drawled. She scowled at him.

"I don't recall shipping you off and asking for a moody brat in return." He jabbed.

"Fuck you." She bit out, in no mood for his games.

"You can't deny that we're damn near perfect for each other Mikasa, there hasn't ever been a day where we weren't ever on the same page."

"But is that love?" She looked at him imploringly. For the first time in nearly five years of their marriage, Levi for the life of him could not figure out what the hell it was his wife was getting at. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why are you so fixated on this tonight? This hasn't ever been an issue before."

"Are we family Levi?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" He regretted it immediately as he saw her eyes light up in anger. Tears began to well up and he was even more confused than before. He backed down quickly, rubbing away the tears soothingly.

"Mikasa what is troubling you?" He asked softly. She looked down.

"I'm tired Levi." He stopped breathing.

He had heard that before. Right before he could find the courage to lunge and take the gun away. Right before it had gone off and amber eyes had dulled as a haunting smile was stretched mockingly against a pretty face. Right as he stood petrified in the doorway. He trembled lightly and gripped Mikasa's shoulders roughly. She flinched and he came back, relaxing his grip. He breathed out, anchoring himself back to reality. Mikasa's eyes remained downcast.

"I'm tired of being alone."

"You aren't alone." He fired back quickly. He couldn't hear that again, wouldn't hear that again.

"I am Levi! I don't have a family and I am alone." She was growing more desperate, like a trapped animal looking for a way out. Like a small rabbit caught in the gaze of a wolf.

"You have me." He said it almost pleadingly. She let a bitter laugh escape her, the sound seemed to grind against his bones jeeringly.

"Do I? Am I really yours? We don't love each other Levi. This isn't making love, this is fucking. This isn't marriage, this is just cohabiting. We're practically animals! This is nothing real, this is-"

"Mikasa." He cut her off sharply. This woman was no prey, she was a predator and he would not let her forget so easily. The oriental beauty looked up in surprise. His gaze pierced her with an intensity she rarely saw directed at other people and never at her.

"Mikasa tell me right now what is the matter with you, I'm not dealing with this bullshit you're spouting off." She looked away and he grit his teeth, eyes practically becoming slits. Grabbing her chin, he jerked it up and met her eyes. The seconds ticked by as they refused to break their stare down, the fire he was so used to seeing flickering slowly back to life. Finally, Mikasa daringly broke the silence.

"I'm pregnant." Levi couldn't stop his jaw from dropping open.

"What…"

He trailed off. Mikasa's gaze was troubled once again as she stared at the pillow next to her, worriedly chewing on her lip. He found he couldn't really blame her.

At best, they fucked passionately. It was wild and untamed, just like them he had always assumed. He always seemed to forget that Mikasa was a broken creature, left behind in this world too many times by the ones she loved. It was what made her so exquisite, so achingly and hauntingly beautiful. Of course, he recalled, he was the same way. It was why they worked so well together, two shattered halves trying to make a whole. It rarely worked but it was all they had. In a sense, he supposed she had been made just for him.

He took her in. Gazing upon every inch of her. Now that he focused, he found he could make out just the tiniest hint of a bump beginning to form on her toned abdomen. He stared at that bump intently, his heart beating steadily in his chest. Growing inside of his wife, was another part of him. A mix of himself and the woman he, every once in awhile, begrudgingly admitted to love. His heart beat just a tiny bit faster. That child was his.

"I'm going to be a father." He breathed. Her eyes jerked towards him in surprise and he could see the tears beginning to form that she tried to will away with every fiber of her being.

"Levi." She whispered questioningly, hopefully. He kissed her softly, resting his head against hers once again.

"You are my wife, Mikasa. Everything I need and more. You are my family." A quiet sob escaped her lips and she quickly tried to scrub away her tears. He flashed her a crooked smirk and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair as she quietly wept into his shoulder. A family, she would finally have her own family.

When she had finally quieted, he pulled back to examine her. Absolutely exquisite, he noted. His gaze trailed over to the side table, noticing the cigarettes. He scowled violently.

"Throw those damn things out before you kill our kid. I refuse to have a nasty wheezing wife." She slapped his head roughly and he snarled at her.

"I'm throwing them away, you don't have to be an ass about it." She hissed. His expression relaxed and he grabbed her head, gently placing a kiss to her forehead. She eased slowly into his chest, listening to the strong, steady thump of his heartbeat.

"I love you Mikasa." She sighed happily, a soft smile coming to her lips.

"I love you too Levi."

* * *

 **So, I've been on quite the hiatus. And as wretched as this sounds, I don't really know what I'll be doing from here. I just started college and had honestly forgotten that I write things on here and yeah its a mess. Truly though I do apologize for my erratic and terrible behavior. Really I am the worst. But this just came into my head and hung around so I figured I would write it down. Just some drabble-esque things. Anyways I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to drop a comment in the reviews, either telling me I'm terrible at managing my stories, life, responsibilites, ect... or in regards to this story. Either works. I'm off to sleep now, it's nearly 2am. Thank you all for being wonderful as usual.**


End file.
